The truth
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: One shots of some of my favorite couples and of just some random dbz characters , this is just going to be a random one shot page mosty T/p and Gt/Br...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bulla just tell us I already read it in your diary " trunks chuckled

"No never !" She ran

"Grab her !" Trunks yelled

"No !"

Pan grabbed Bulla arms with with an chuckled

As Marron Grabbed her other with an laugh

They fell to the floor as she struggled in their grasp.

Bulla opened her eyes to see Goten smiling while leaning against the window

"Come on guys leave her alone ha ha "

Trunks stood before her

She blushed

No no I can't tell that story with him in the room she closed her eyes while screaming

Trunks pop the lid off the Truth potion he always enjoyed to embarrass his sister around Goten her biggest crush ever !

He poured the potion down her throat

She had no choice ,but to drink it

Once she finished Pan and Marron let go

She cough then looked up while she hiccup

Trunks smirked

"Now tell us Bulla how did Baby infect you "

Next thing she knew her mouth opened as every memory rushed out

Flashback

She looked up at the sky from her room balcony as she felt something bad coming her way.

Her cell phone rung and she turn to look back at room

Then boom

An heavy strong chest hit her

She gasp and grabbed her chest. With one eye closed

She rose her eye to see Goten looking menacing down at her

"Jeez Goten ! What the heck!"

She said as she straighten up her body

And furrowed her eyebrows while placing her hand on her hip.

"My dad's gonna get you if he sees you in my room , he wouldn't care if you mistake it for Trunks !"

She turned away and began to go towards her closet

But was stop by a hand pushing her further in

She fell to her closet wall

"Hey !" ..."what's your problem I thought you was a nice Man Goten ..." She turned around to see him looking seriously into her eyes his innocent face was gone

She gasp "Goten "

"I want your body saiyan !"

She gasp again as he corner her to the wall while blushing and closing her eyes

She opened them back up to see him still staring at her

He was handsome , but so older than her ! ... , but she admitted she had a crush on him for a while

"Ugh Goten your just too older than me we can't we possible can't "She trembled on her words and closing her eyes. The tough saiyan Princess act had broken

"Body now !"

"Ahhhh" she screamed as he threw her on the floor , she grabbed hangers and a couple of clothes on her way down

Her bottom hit the soft carpet as her hands in her red gloves laid beside her

She looked up at him coming toward her, as she grew flustered

You can do this

You can do this

You can do this

He sat his knee between her red skirt and she jumped and scream

"I can not do this Goten !" She screamed as she closed her eyes and turn from him

"Bulla "

She opened to see him looking innocent again

"It's me Goten ... I've known you like me "

He grabbed her hand and kissed it

She gasp as her eyes widen he leaned forward pushing her upper body down

"I know you want me inside you "

"Let's become one "

He said as he grabbed her bare shoulder

She blushed this is her moment , he is hot , the day is young , you only live once, your only getting older , she prep herself

"fine make it quick" she said embarrassed

Her heart beat as he came closer

Her eyes widen

This is happening

This is really happening

Right now

He place his hand on her thigh

Scratch

She open her eyes and saw him disappear

She blinked around and saw liquid matter on her thigh

"What is that it gross !"

Then the substance went further into her thigh as she screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

End of flashback

Bra saw Pan Marron and Trunks laughing at the table holding their stomachs in pain from laughter

While she blushed embarrassed

Goten pop by her ear with an flirty smile "ha ha Bulla what did you think I would do to you " he winked

She put her face in her lap as she drowned in embarrassment

The worst part is

He is still

Incredibly hot !


	2. Chapter 2

Random one shots for the couple T/p and Gt/Br. Lol I think of the most crazy silly things and I decide I need a one shot story , and thought the truth would be the perfect story to add one shots to , lol anyways enjoy warning lemon.

* * *

Her thick bangs went a cross her forehead with an arch just below her eyebrows as her thick wavy onyx hair ws sitting in a high pony tail on top of her head water falling down blowing into the wind Pan had her arms crossed smirking as she stared at the blonde before the offspring of metal and bolts looked at the black eyed girl with her own crystal foreign orbs and blonde hair cut in a sexy bob , Her face cut and hard yet beautiful just like mamas. She had her hands on her slim hips and one thin eyebrow rose.

"I'm curious how did your date go with our prince ?" Pan asked with a hidden challenge

Marron huffed " it went overly well he was surprise when I asked him but at the end of the night as he walked me to my door he said he glad I asked and kissed my hand" Marron said all to proudly

Pan scoff in disgust if she had a date with Trunks things wouldn't of ended so lamely Pan chuckled as challenge rung and rose in her throat.

Marron smirked as well and laughed like a maniac , if only Trunks saw that she wasn't a fucking daisy but a full metal vixen who could rock his world but in time he'll learn , she had found out his type was the innocent girls who took things slow pft she's been wanting this man since she was a toddler it's been slow enough !... But patiences is key. "So pan what do you plan on doing about it ?" Marron clearly had the upper hand at this point , the girls have been frienimeies since they discovered they both had a crush on Bras brother in high school.

Pan smirked plastered again "come back 100 time harder bitch " Pan said as she flew into the sky her purple ki blazing behind her

Marron watched as the girls tone body in an all black training suit fly away and wonder what Pan would do ? She smiled. Trunks was hers she just knew failed to tell Pan of the kiss goodnight on purpose "Good luck bitch " Marron wish her friend good luck.

The city blazed under the night sky as the moon shone brightly

Trunks

Hot damn he was finally off he smirked as he walked up beat out of his office singing and dancing as he un did his tie.

He swung his door open

To see his employees who worked the night shift he walked to his secretary desk and paused in front of it as he signed out for the night the brunette looked up at him as he sung she watched his body in that suit as his purple hair hung in his tan face

"You don't have to call it's okay girl cause I'm gone be your ride to night "

He sung to her and wink

She watched him go Trembling as she whispered "you mean it ?"

Trunks floated down the hall threw his jacket over his shoulder with a smile like a million bucks he clap hands with the other young executives who also lived his life style as the women in the building gave him lusty looks.

He was winning !

He hit the the elevator door as it closed and went down he couldn't help his goofy grin.

He felt good he felt great it's Friday no work till Monday He had a date with Hot ass Marron yesterday whew baby had cake , Goten was at his house right now awaiting for him so they can hit the bar drink until they was content and find something slim and tall or short and curvy to take to their bachelors pad. Maybe a college girl he could find tonight whew I think Marrons in college , damn I'm defiantly seeing her again.

He smirked yes it's the perfect way to start the weekend.

Ding

The elevator

Stop in the garage he walked out to his bad ass black on black Lamborghini.

Beep beep he un locked the door.

Not before he felt a pair of strong soft hands pulling back his shoulder and slamming him into the wall of the garage his was stun then completely shock once he felt the softness of smooth body pressed on his front side he could feel everything on the girl his face burn red as he looked down at the girl pressing on him with a fist full of his shirt her thick pony tail blew back as those bangs drop above her big back eyes her her full lips smirked as she stared upon me.

His heart doom as he realized "Pan ?" He questioned

She smiled bigger as she stare up into his eyes "hey " she said biting her lip openly checking him out

"What are what are you doing ?"

She sighed cutting him off pulling him off the wall then slamming him back into it pressing her self harder into his chest.

Trunks could feel her breast on him as her soft triangle was on his not so soft place.

Pan giggled in excitement at this.

Damn Trunks breath breath oh damn this girl is so hot and she's throwing herself at me. Most stop super saiyan father Trunks struggled within him self as soft swollen lips hit his hot heavy and wild.

He trembled a bit and grabbed her shoulders as he kissed back then he pulled away in shock at himself

"No Pan we can't "

She was unfazed and only smiled "I know what I want Trunks , I want you completely your mind I refuse to let any weakling penetrate my body , I want you your mines bucko "

She said as she stared at him.

"Pan ! I can't do this your dad your so young and and your a virgin !"

"I won't be for long " she wink at him. And rose up one of her legs around his waist

His eyes widen as he stared at the out spoken girl He was screaming on the inside as his brain had fight with his hard member as his heart tried to pick a side.

No listen to your mind Trunks "Pan I don't want to hurt you " she rose up her other leg wrapping him up

Her eyes lowered a bit "I want you to hurt me Trunks " she whispered

And it was over he kissed that damn sexy stubborn saiyan women as he let go of everything , he couldn't stop no more , he turned around and slammed her into the wall.

Pan felt so excited and as everything was flowing on her inside she was finally going to have him.

He bit at her neck causing her do a moan/growl and push them off the wall and and grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips.

Suddenly trunks pride started to tremble as he remember one thing about Pan he pulled his self from her ashamed. As she dropped on her wobbly legs and stared at his back to her

"Your stronger than me "

He never been with someone stronger than him , he couldn't do it.

She stared at him as her eyes widen a bit , yes it was true she was now passed him and her uncle almost at her dads level. She watch him as he struggled internally , giggled and grabbed his hand his blue eyes looked into hers.

"I don't care Trunks "

He sighed "I do look this is a bad idea lets just stop"

She frowned "I said you were mine Trunks "

He gulped as he watched her in that damn suit she was the short and curvy type dammit his favorite.

"Let's go " she said softly

He hung his head as he grabbed her hand and flew out from the garage leaving his car.

They flew fast to his bachelors house due to him going super saiyan his golden ki did something wild to Pan to be so close her eyes rolled back as he took complete control of the flight , she was tempted to go super herself but knew that'll be a bad idea since he felt bad about her being stronger than him.

They got to his place and Trunks let her walk in then he went after her.

She was starting to feel weird and stared at him.

He was really down about everything she didn't like than , he sat on the couch as she still stood by the door

She sighed and walked over to him and got on her knees to left up his head so he can look her in the eyes.

"Trunks ! "

He looked in her big innocent eyes they were not longer glowing with lust, but fear and excitement.

She didn't care anymore about competing with Marron , she meant what she said she wasn't going to get screwed by some human , she wanted a saiyan she wanted him. She loved him since she was 14.

"Maybe I came on to strong ," she blushed "but I want this so please perk up !" She smack him softly and kissed his lips pushing on his back in the couch as she laid on him.

He started to kiss her back and laughed he was also blushing because stronger than him or not he was the man here !.

She stood up and grabbed his hand he stood and lead her to his room.

Pan looked at the bed and blush as everything became real , she was going to please her prince in this bed.

He suddenly came behind her and kissed her neck. Grabbing her bottom in the fabric running its round surface as his hand slid to the small triangle in her front causing her to gasp a bit. He then rose his hands to her breast then up to the straps of her training suit he peeled it off her like shedding skin rising up her leg to take off the suit and her training boots.

Of course she was naked under and he shudder at the site as she kept her back towards him her hands went over her breast

Damn.

He laughed as her covering herself from him she was just so... Anyways that doesn't matter.

He reached for her head and snapped off the rope holding up her ponytail.

Then he softly grabbed her hips from behind and turned her slowly so she faced him.

She looked up at him.

"Sit down " he said

"Watch me "

Pan nodded

He began to Unbutton his work shirt and take it off revealing his reached for his waist and Pan couldn't help but admire his clean cut that connect to his.

Pan heart was beating faster now this was real. He took of his shoes pants then boxers. And stood before her naked.

She was blushing like crazy she never seen him without bottoms before. He walked closer to her. She turned away. Feeling his heat and need generate to her.

With that huge thing inches from her face.

"Look at me "

"Look at it Pan "

She froze then slowly turn her head to see she stared at the thing sticking up.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on it"

She's been waiting to see it to feel it , it was hers for crying out loud ,she suddenly feel in love with the thing.

He bend forward and grabbed her laying her on her back scouting to the head of the bed kissing her neck.

Trunks spread her trembling legs with his knees as she felt his friend on her waist.

"Pan " he said lowly in the crook of her neck "what are we doing ?"

"I don't know ! I just wanted this for a really long time and I -"

She interrupted by and explosion of pressure And her back arching as a moan ripped from her lips.

She looked down and saw Trunks was half way inside of her. She took deep breaths.

As he looked up at her "you okay ?" He asked she nodded and inch further in causing her her arch again as he finally put him whole self in her , her body was trembling as she felt the man she love deep within her she grabbed his back as she caught her breath.

He took her actions as her being in pain. "I'm sorry "

She shook her head "no no " she breath out. "Don't stop "

Trunks continued slowly to make it easy for her but her moans and nails clawing at his back confused him , but her body pouring all over him is what cause him to stop again. " Pan doesn't this hurt ?"

She was in complete bliss as she explored things she's been wanting for a while now. "No " she grabbed him and brought him back down on top of her kissing his lips again. She breath through her nose

"trunks please don't stop again"

Trunks making love turned to hard thrust for his saiyan below him she was spasing out.

"Oh my god " she screamed

He realized this girls been training since she was 7 she was no normal women to bed.

Each time his pelvis hit hers and she felt every inch of him in her she was filled with pleasure and ecstasy as moans began a foreign language. He smirked at that.

Suddenly her face turn angst as her mout parted in painful yet pleasing cries as she held on tighter to him.

Pan shot out all over her lover causing him to moan himself and ravanishing her like some crazy animal arising another wild crazy fast orgasum to her so fast she started to see rainbows.

Trunks loud moans roared out as he fell on the quarter saiyan and spraying himself literally all over her... Their body fluids was every where.

Pan was crushed under him as he caught his breath but she didn't care she was smiling from everything that just happen ,

Oh how she love to be pleased

And oh how she loved to please him.

This was the start of something new in her life.

Trunks finally pop up as his knees got back gather strength he felt like he released all his insides in her.

He sat up looking down in her face.

"Pan that was amazing , you did great"

She smiled happily.

He rolled to the side of her and grabbed her waist and laid his face on her body.

What was he doing damn he was suppose to be getting drunk off his ass with Goten right screwing some random chick.

Great he just did it with a close friend with a powerful father who apparently has been wanting to do this for a while with him , he was seven years older than her, did he really just take advantage of her , her feeling for him. He rubbed her warm belly the place he just been inside...

Mmmm she was tasty and fresh and untouched. Well besides by him.

Pan was thinking as well she bit her lip. She was happy her she was with him , as she always dreamed , there was no other for her. She moaned as he rubbed her stomach her womanhood started to throb in need again. Just one touch and see what he does to me.

She turned over and sat on his waist turning him up ward in the process.

She looked down at him.

As everything slid out of her from there pervious sex.

She blushed as he shook his head and as it all got on him.

He laughed at her.

She rolled her eyes and sat up then down on his penis.

He jumped shocked as he felt how wet she was.

She began to bounce and twirl and grind on him.

Causing him to curse and moan. As he watched her breast hair Bounce as her mouth parted and eyes closed.

That was image he keep in his mind forever.

"Trunks "she said lowly as his face turned red his was about to explode faster they needed to go faster.

He grabbed her hips and brought her down on him harder and faster causing the girl to have a spams of pleasure and moans.

She cried out deeply one last time and caught her breath.

He still was pushing her down on him so it was impossible to calm down she couldn't take it.

She tried to remove herself self but he held her down digging himself deeper in her barley moving out to thrust now only rubbing up against each others pelvis while he was still inside.

Pan couldn't take it to many feelings at once she jumped up from him causing him to curse.

"Where you going ?!" He asked huskily

He was so close.

"Bring your ass back her "

Pan blushed at the end of the bed crouched over like a lion she crawled to him and wrapped her mouth around his penis and began to suck away.

Trunks eyes widen as his legs trembled.

"Oh my god " he said while biting his lip"mmm"

"Pan "

She was so inexperience it would've been cute if he wasn't so damn horny she was teasing him.

She brought him deeper in her mouth causing him to wildly move his legs and grab her head and give her the guidance she needed.

Pan was shocked and choked a bit but she could handle this he wildly brought her head down onto him but she slapped his hand away she was fast a learner and soon she was doing it perfect as he sat up to watch her he bit his lips as her face and hair cascade around his lap. Her eye balls looked up to see him starting at her as he still slight held on to her hair.

They stared at each other and she could see every time he moaned.

She liked.

"Oh my god " he screamed Pan started to go faster and then he exploded

All over her mouth feeling dizzy and faint from the pleasure he was still he he realized his saiyan was still going she hadn't stop even though he had !... "What the fuck !"

He started moaning uncontrollably as he felt something he never felt before

He had to stop her he couldn't take it , but he couldn't stop her this felt to Damn good he looked at the ceiling as he said her in name in shock

Pan "

She popped up and wipe her mouth with back of her hand

"Hmm are you finished yet "

He looked up at her in shocked then humor and grabbed a handful of black hair bringing her to his chest chuckling Then soon he was storing and Pan blinked at him surprise and felt her own sleepiness coming

She smiled as one word came to mind

Mine

Mean while capsule corp

Bra sat on the couch as the drunk Goten played music

He ripped off his shirt and started rolling his hips

She watched in humor as his hard abs twirled

He then started pumping his pelvis at her she blushed and laughed as she thought dirty things about him.

"Ahh girl look at body !" He sung as he ripped his pants off only in his underwear and started swinging his junk.

Bra was in complete bliss

Goten was waiting for her brother to return from work and as the hours passed they both started drinking and one thing lead to another and now he was stripping in front of her.

Every since Goten found out about her Crush on him she's been avoiding him but she was glad he came over tonight.

Now she was having the show of a life time she began throwing singles at him.

Goten started to fly around the house as Drunk Bra clapped he grabbed the champagne bottle and drunk from it.

But was stopped as his head hit the ceiling causing him to fall on the floor and dropped the bottle on Bras head knocking her out on the couch.

Morning

Goten woke up with a major headache he groan as the sun shined all over the room he was in he sat up and looked around to see he was at Trunks. Damn what did they take last night ?... He shook his head and sat up to realize he was only in his underwear.

"Good morning "

Goten eyes shot up to See a smirking Bra looking at him from the couch.

His heart stop as he watched the blue haired vixen.

"Bra Bra ?"

She giggled "that's my name "

His eyes widen in fear. This was Vegetas daughter oh my god what did I do ?!

She was enjoying this.

"Did we ?"

She laughed "no you were waiting on Trunks and I offered you a drink and then we started drinking together and then your started dancing and stripping "

His eyes widen again as he blushed "I'm sorry " he said ashamed grabbing his head.

She chuckled "no it was very entertaining to say the least "

He blushed again as he looked around for his clothes.

Well I see you later " he said grabbing his clothes and dashing out of the door

Bra watched and sung to her self

"Ahh girl look at that body "


	3. Chapter 3

**Goten**

The lights outside was a dark blue around the dome home as black poles light up the perimeter of the yard. My Vans walk one by one on the concrete. It was bitter to be coming here only for Trunks again , when I know shes there , existing in her beautiful hazy pink natural habitat. she loved pink all shades , and i loved to see her around it, it went well with her blue hair.

my best friend opens the door smiling ear to ear I give him a smile as he lets me in and leads to the kitchen. where i see him making a massive sandwich and offers me one. I agree just out of habit , but this past month , i hadn't really wanted to eat anything. no appetite for anything other than blue.

a month , a slow June month had past since that nasty fight that ended things between us. I no longer had those blue locks in my fingers tips and kept my self busy just to forget them. We both had been seeing other people in these never ended 31 days. I actually passed up a Starbucks she was on date on mid June , It hurt like hell to watch through that glass window , jealously waved over my core like never before. that night when i got home , i took it out on my niece , i yelled at her why she didn't tell me , she simple called me crazy and said "you two are both idiots and left to her house" I didn't know what she meant by that.

Bra had been asked to Prom by a senior Toby Pierce , I said i was okay with it and i trusted her , she was just going for the pictures and dancing with the guy and we would meet up at the party after , we had been planing to go to my house and finally make love when she gets back , but after seeing her in that dress and her hair all fancy as she drove away in the dudes Truck i suddenly wasn't okay with it , but let it go and went out with my friends to Kates party where I would just wait for her there. as the night wear on all my friends constantly reminded me of where she was , i took shot after shot by myself until Valise found me. my ex kissed me at the party , everyone saw including Bra she had just walked in alone and saw us kissing. I followed her of course and we had a big fight in the neighbor hood a block from the party , I'm not sure who broke up with who , but she flew away like a rocket right there uncaring.

"so how your date with Marron go ?" Trunks asked

Goten shrug "it was fun , I liked it shes very chill "

Trunks smirked " good I'm glad less drama than before"

slam i hear a door closed toward the hall way and look towards it to see her pass , my eyes water a bit at her retrieving form keeping straight towards the stairs. I wish i could see her face.

"Bra Briefs !" Bulma yelled

but Bra didnt stop

"i got your exam scores and all C's barley passing by an inch young lady "

nothing no response just small steps going up the stairs then a soft closed of the door and a long sigh of mother who was now walking in the kitchen.

"hey boys"

"hello Bulma "

"sup Mom"

"sup I tell you whats sup your sisters attitude , i already had to put the restraint chip on her so she can't fly away whenever she wants ! "

as Trunks and Bulma chat I cant help but think Trunks wasn't as comfortable with us together as Pan was , but he didn't make a big deal about it.

6 months its all it took for me to fall in love with her and 1 kiss to ruin it all.

**Bra**

why oh why did all the bathrooms up stairs break , now i have to shower downstairs in guests rooms. I've been seeing Harry since June 9th , he asked me out again tonight , why not ? I want no regrets in life , I'm too young to be this deeply in love with someone anyways , seeing him kiss someone else should have not affected me like that , it scared the crap out of me. the days had been long without him and the nights cold, i had a crying session with Pan and a self shopping spree it wasn't until Harry approached me in the mall and called me beautiful , i felt hope and realize life is too short and i can't let this break me , no matter how much i missed him.

Goten drunkenly yelled at me in the street no one was around , but he asked me if I had sex with Toby in a very vulgar way I wont repeat. I was so hurt by that , how could he accuse me of cheating when hes kissing other girls and firstly because he knew I was a virgin and wanted him. I flew away teary eyed and hurt. by his accusing and yelling but mostly by him kissing his ex i never felt so low and insecure in my life all these crazy thoughts plagued me all night. I reviewed over our relationship and kept asking my self was He genuine ?... I was

he text me the next and called i didn't answer.

i look at my attire blah jeans and a collared blouse , maybe i should change?... Harry didn't say how I should dress , but whatever.

ding

my eyes widen as hear his voice talking with my brother. i hear them talk about sandwiches and Gotens date with Marron.

what a freaking man whore , I don't get it why am I'm suffering so much pain and lost while his going out with girls. well I have Harry too , but thats different , I guess I like his attention. i don't know , but still it pisses me off , she looked down at her outfit sportswear again Blah I don't want to look like a country club girl anymore ! I want to be sexy , she closed her eyes ,remembering a time she made out with Goten in her room. I want to feel like that.

i walk out the bathroom and could hear him stop talking , my heart still speeds up with adrenaline when he is near , but i play it off like hes not even there.

as he is quiet my mother is loud yelling at me , I burn with embarrassment , i refuse to respond to my mom not in front of ex boyfriend and especially because she put this chip in me taking away my powers. I hate it ! I use to can just fly away when she pisses me off but now I'm stuck here.

i go into my room and its pink everywhere. i storm towards my closet and look at all the cardigans capes and scarfs and scoff i go to my shopping bags from a few weeks ago in there , i find a sexy red dress i smile and put it on.

life is to short , and i don't want any regrets , even with a broken heart , but its funny how everything changes so fast in living and loving.

**Goten**

Bulma now had a cigarette and a glass of wine setting at the table with me and Trunks. I think she wanted company and Trunks knew it.

nobody notices im barley eating.

i hear a door open and rushed steps down the stairs and sprang out Bra. My heart stops as i see her and wonder where the hells her clothes. then it dawns on me as I smell the perfume , shes wearing that dress for a guy. damn why does she stabs me so deep even after a month.

"I'm crashing at Pans "

slam

"Bra ! your going to drive to Pans in that?" Bulma yelled as her daughter left she sighed and rolled her eyes.

an hour later I went home. simply because i knew she would be next door tonight at Pans.

I remember her leaving me in that street. the last kiss we had that morning , was it a lie everything or love and dreams. how is she okay I'm not okay.

**Pan**

shoes bounced at the end of her bed connected to legs wrapped in denim. black hair sprawled on the pillow as the huge head phones rest on her ears and the bubble gum blew from her lips. she text on her phone as the music blast doing nothing on this summer night. Bra text and said she was coming over inviting herself , Pan chuckled , she didn't get it if Bra missed her uncle so much why didn't she just tell him , or at least talk to him they were friends before they got together. the same thing goes for her uncle , the way he was so mad at me for not telling him about harry. she shook her head.

well might as well go to to sleep she thought until Bra gets here.

...

she awoken to frantic ringing of her cell phone

**Goten.**

his mother been gone to bed , she had to go to work early in a few hours and for some reason he could not sleep and were in his boxers in the dark looking at the ceiling. occasionally texting Marron and Trunks.**  
**

his phone rang , it was Pan .. he answered and she explained everything to him.

...

all Pan gave me was this stupid address north of the city i flew around fast as i could going really with no direction , all Pan said was Bra in some trouble and she couldn't fly fast enough , i flew over mountains ,freeways , and suburbs , after 20 minutes i settled on gps and followed the lines which is surprisingly harder to do when your airborne. It lead me to some apartments where I was finally close enough to feel her ki and follow it , whatever restraints Bulma put ob her most be legit because I couldn't feel her until i was 20 feet with in her radius , she was in flat 187 of some apartment complex.

i Banged on the door loudly and heard an annoyed sigh.

the door swung open and some tall pretty boy with long curly brown hair and blue eyes answers it clearly not pleased to see me , well the feeling was mutual , i recognize him from Starbucks at that thought i pushed past him.

"Who the hell are you ?!" he aggressively yelled as a shoved past him.

"wheres Bra ? where is she?" i said as i look around the living room then in a panic dash to the bedroom she wasn't there.

"hey get the fuck out my house!"

**Bra**

her back was against the bathroom wall , she was a bit scared and nervous she never been weak in her life compared to a human , but tonight she was. Harry was great , but when he drove her to his house she grew wearily in her stomach , and the dress she was wearing , she had never been to his house before , then she remember the kissing on his couch , it didn't feel real , she kissed him back , but just because she felt like that was what she was suppose to do , but things got to heated and he was kissing her way more intensely causing her to get dizzy and lean further and further back on the couch , it was then when she said she had to go to the restroom and locked herself in there. she wanted to just fly away , but she couldn't , she didn't have her car and the subway and buses have all stopped running. So she did what she always did when she was in a pickle called Pan.

now she was shooing away a horny boy every 5 mins...

I wish Pan would hurry up she thought .

she heard violent knocks at the door and she smiled. yup thats her Pan.

"who the hell are you ?" Harrys voice rung to her ears

wait harry met Pan before.

"whers Bra ? where is she"

Bra gasp and fell backwards a little on the door.

_goten_ her heart melted for a little bit , then embarrassment washed over her and shame , why was he here ! , she didn't want anybody to know about this she called Pan for a reason , if she wanted a big annoying saiyan to come she would've called daddy or Trunks.

**Goten**

he turn to this asshole really to lose it what did he do to his Bra. "You have have 5 seconds to tell me where she is or I'll call her Father and brother "

the boy looked at Goten then a door as if he was complimenting his options.

swing a door open and out came Bra storming away from the two males and out the front door.

"Bra " Goten breath finally relaxing as Harry watched her go.

"hey where are you going? " Harry yelled "oh fuck it take her i don't care anymore , just get the fuck out my house "

Goten stood there wondering if he should punch this guy , but then he remember Bra was getting away. so he just left.

he jogged down the stairs into an empty parking lot and looked all around he could hear an approaching train on the railroad and looked that direction there he saw her body swishing side to side angrily in the distance and jogged towards her

"Bra !"

"wait !"

"No " she shouted stubbornly

"Bra ! Stop being so hard headed and stop"

"screw you !"

he was getting closer now and she was just about to cross the tracks as the train ding dong frantically.

"damn Pan " she mumbled

she smirked and decided to end this little game in a second he was there pulling her back by her waist hugging her as the train flew by her face.

she gasp as her eyes shook and her knees went a bit weak , instead of falling to the ground , he caught her and she closed her eyes.

they stayed in that position until the train was long gone surrounded by the early morning darkness he realize she wasn't going to speak. he just picked her up and flew away in silence. her bangs cover her eyes and he couldn't tell what she was thinking , but his thoughts were that of how good it elt to hold her like this even if they are just flying.

"do you want to go home ?" he asked in a clouded low voice

she shook her head in his shirt.

fine I'll take her to Pans.

**Bra**

I just hid my face from him , I hated depending on him , my heart did that enough already , I just know if he saw my eyes he would know.

when we landed at Pans window she didn't leave it unlock and we called and called her for 20 mintues in an awkward silence. after a while I just stopped my phone was dying anyways. I looked far off into the distance woods. He didnt leave me out there and I was happy for that , but there I go again with this dependency thing

"you can go home if you want " I say into the wind refusing to look at him , I'm still so humiliated how he found me, and now being stuck outside like a puppy where no where to go.

he slowly walked towards me looked of to the distances than turn back to me "come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his home

her heart was beating so loud as she looked at their hands inter cross.

he opens the door to the dark home. fear came over her as she looked for chi chi , she didn't see her as they went into his room. she quickliy dropped his hand and began to walk around the room not really sure what to do.

Goten

he watched her from the closed door , she looked to be breaking or struggling. he watched her lean against his dresser hugging her elbows he looked down at the floor and saw the moon light shining in on the floor , his mind showed him pictures of them on the floor playing board games.

his eyes moved back up to see her walking over to his bed taking a seat. He set up form the door and followed leaving a little space between them.

Worry invaded his head. she still hadn't explain what exactly happen.

"Bra" ..." what happen tonight ?"

she shook her head and turn to him finally looking up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you involved in that , I called Pan" she blushed

he looked at her and sighed "I know , but Pan felt you were in trouble and she couldn't fly fast enough , and I need to know what happen so i can truly relax"

she turn a bit closer with our knees touching and she finally opened up. "I just wanted to leave , I didn't want to be there with him , i wanted to fly away but i couldn't and I had no car it was so late so i .. called Pan"

she grabbed her face with her hair hanging.

I her head was inches from mine. I'm happy shes alright and nothing too serious was going on.

my heart never felt so heavy then in these moments. I grabbed both sides of her head and kissed her forehead covered in her blue locks.

**Bra**

his lips were soft and wet on my forehead causing to open my eyes and shoot my head up to look at him on instinct. we , we're both blushing and he dropped his hands from my hand.

"sorry " he said.

i still love him so much.

i just rushed my face to his and kissed him and he grabbed my head again completely taking over my lips and soon everything else he kissed me sloppy hard and passionate.

**Goten**

I couldn't help myself , all the emotions I felt I couldn't be as gentle as I had plan to.

my hand where imprinted into her shoulders shaking , my whole body was shaking, her pelvis under mine didn't move just adjusted to my body. she was mine , her face was that of shocked with her wide blue eyes unmoving and mouth parted in gasps , and her hand dip in my hair.

a tortuous pull on my lower body made me moan and my eyes roll back , and with my lips in her ear i told her I love her three times in a row and she said it back , it was low and dry but i heard my heart body and soul heard it. and I let go of her shoulders to hold her head and hair and i exploded the little holding back I was doing was gone and I made my baby scream and moan and pull my hair.

I never felt anything like that in my life.

...

after they both fell asleep and he held her all night in his chest.

**Morning**

I woke up and Bra was still sleeping , I remembered last night and smiled , i turn her round and laid between her legs kissing her breast waking her up.

she was bit confused then blushed "ahh Goten what are you doing ?" she whispered a bit panic

but i just kissed her lips and we made love again.

after that it was silence between us , and that was okay I was in a blissful state , I had my baby back.

we both dress sitting at the edge of the bed

knock knock

in came Pan with huge smile on her face.

"oh hey Bra !" she exclaiming "thought you were coming over ?"

Bra blushed and looked away "i tried calling you "

"oh really ? hmmm my bad"

Pan just had this smirk on her face and I found it amusing her teasing the pissed off Bra so I didn't say anything.

"come on lets go to my house " Pan said and Bra got up and left.

**Pan**

ha ha ha how good am I ... so I might of exaggerated to my dumb uncle oh well the two idiots had "talked " again and that's all that matters

Bra showered and wore some of my clothes she told me of her and my uncle activities last night I was happy for them , but i didn't want the details she told me she didn't know what to do now , I told her to go talk to him.

**Bra**

i sat on a tree stomp not to far from Gotens , i couldn't knock on his door , I didn't even know what to say , why am I so insecure. it wasn't until sunset he came outside and saw me..

he frown and walk towards me , my heart beat sped up as I stood up , he was a foot away from me and I looked out towards the woods.

"why are you out here alone"

I looked deeper away from him as my lips twist "are you with Marron ?" i had to ask

"no " he answered shocked

"but your seeing her ?"

"we went out on a few dates " ouch

she shook her head.

he grabbed my arms and rubbed them

"but thats not important , Your important , you matter okay " he whispered "you matter "

"look at me " he said

i didn't i couldn't my eyes watered

"look at me ! " he yelled

so i did just a few mintues from breaking

I looked in his hard features and low black eyes.

"tell me you love me "

if i say that it will all be over. my eyes lowered " I love you Goten " i say defeated and turn away dropping one of his arms but the other hand grabs me tigher and plunge me into his chest and there I cry.

_** 5 years later** _

she looked at the room in the middle was a pink round bassinet with a grand butterfly mobile above it.

the name Bikini in pink and purple on the walls.

a big punch hit the walls of her belly she grabbed the door and turned off the light.

"already kicking mommy out of your room i see , ugh you been in there over 9 months , its time you come out "

she walked back towards the living room. where a hospital bag was there ready to go "daddy should be here any minute now lets see if you'll come tonight "

Goten walked through the door and smiled "hey Honey "

Bra grabbed his collar and smashed her lips on his and pulled him to the bed room.

"whoa ha ha Bra ! i think we need to slow down" this crazy women had no stops this past month... not that he didn't enjoy it.

"oh no this baby is coming out of me one way or another "

she through him on the bed causing the man to head to bounce.

he sat up , she never threw him before "Hey women I am a man"

she rolled her eyes and knew exactly what will shut him up.

she softly got down and went for the belt buckle

"Bra .. Im not playing ... this is going to farrrrr"

...

Goten looked at himself in shame as his wife laid next to him.

how could i give in , shes so stubborn ! all the time , but he must admit he liked this.

he looked over at her , she was no doubt disappointing baby didn't come yet ,i rub her shoulder.

"baby don't worry she'll come "

she sighed and turn to me but Pan said this worked for her and my brother when Truth was born "

Goten cringe "and your taking advice from that hippie couple "

Bra laughed "oh your right ha ha ha"

he pulled her up on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"just you wait , she'll come get all your good looks and then I can get my revenge on you "

she gasp "revenge?"

he laughed and nodded while she looked worried

he kissed her forehead and laid down in the bed facing her.

"i love you and Bikini so much , Your all I have "

she smiled a little and ran her hands through his shadow beard , when had he grown this ? and why does it look so good on him.

"i love you too , why are you getting hotter as we get older ?"

he smiled "thats you whos hotter ... Milf !"

she gasp and smack his arm.

"what its true Your a mom I liked to ..."

"Goten !"

he smiled and grabbed her waist softly setting her up and turning her around on her knees and hands.

"I mean it like right now"

"Goten !" she blushed

"spread em !"

"haha " she squealed but did it.

afterwards she pushed him off her and laughed going to the bathroom , she needed to shower.

she ran the water and got in taking a quick one , then put on her robe and brushed her hair.

then a heavy feeling like gravity pulling her down came over her abdominal area she quickly grabbed her belly as a splash could be heard

"whoa ouch!" she crimge then open her eyes to see her pink painted feet covered in liquid

"Go ... Goten!" she yelled with fear

he came running in

"what ?!"

"my water broke !"

"what ?" he looked at her foot to see water rushing down and he fell back and fainted.

"oh no baby ouch !" she grabbed her belly

great you two are driving me crazy already she did what she always did and grabbed her phone.

"Hello ! Pan! my water broke and your uncle fainted ... great hurry up "

she hung up nervous as she sat on the bed taking deep breaths , she looked at the baby in her stomach kicking and the man she loved passed out on the floor and she couldn't help but smile.


	4. Rant

Omg guys I just so mind fucked over DB Super lol like WHATTTT I can't deal I feel like Im a pretty hardcore DB fan but Im so lost with the recent movies and black Goku ? Wtf then Trunks and Mia ewwww shes old I prefer him with Marron I get Marron the irony of the relationship could be seen as romantic i guess and I understrand why Pans not an option shes a baby I actually don't know how old kid Trunks is, but I hope he's not to much older maybe they can happen Trunks seems to like black eyes black hair lmao. So who knows but another reason why im so confused Bras totally been forgotten. Which is further dishonoring Vegeta when put next to Goku and plus she should be a fighter like Pan!.. I can go on and on about this because if you read my storys I love Bra, but they bot only screwed her in Z by not letting her fight then in GT making her dress risky but super takes the cake forgetting her completely... The only reason I will watch super is because Future Trunks and black Goku at this point... I mean Pans just a baby and they totally screwed Gohans appearance up, but yeah I have like no one else who understands how hard I ship Trunks/Pan Goten/Bra or Trunks/Maron and they totally screwed My girls up by giving Mai Trunks and Forgetting Bra completely and bring back pointless weak characters only to forget and whole half saiyan lol #rant lol so this is an stupid one shot.

"Trunks Mai is dead!"

"I know I just miss her "

"She was a pedo ! She was like grandpa age it was gross!"

"Your right Marry me Pan!"

Pan shrugged. "Nah Im no ones sloppy second" she put up the peace sign and walked away

Lol but seriously leave a review tell me how you feel with this new series I want the OG's opinion because you can't be a bigger fan than being on fan fiction.


End file.
